Narutonic Water
by GArrowOlliver21
Summary: Sakura invents a water that will supercharge chakra and named it after Naruto.Not only will it supercharge chakra, but another part of Naruto.Let's see where this goes.PWP, Lemons all around and a poll on my profile for voting on the girls.Harem!RatedMA
1. Sakura Lemon

**_Disclaimer to Naruto_**

_Narutonic Water Chapter 1_

_I own no characters to this story and this is a PWP, well that is unless you consider Naruto getting all sorts of pussy a plot. So, no plot unless if you're a perv. Kishimoto get's the credit on the characters.  
><em>

Naruto was sitting at his desk wearing his hokage's hat with the robes of the Hokage as he was reading scrolls for missions to be assigned as his clones were doing the other paper work. Naruto then heard a knock hit the door. He looked up and said, "Yes, who is it?".

The door opened with Choji saying, "Lord Hokage, you have a request from Sakura.". Naruto then said, "Oh, Sakura's here? Well send her in.". Choji stepped out as Sakura came in and was smiling as Naruto then said, "So, how's it going Sakura?".

Sakura then said, "I've completed my new chakra booster drink for shinobi. All you need to do is approve it.". Naruto sweat dropped as he then said, "Well, I could just sign it off, I know that you use only the best of medicines and herbs to increase the body's production of chakra.". Sakura then said with a slight temper, "Come on Naruto, you can drink some of it you know, it won't kill you.".

Naruto then said, "That's an understatement.". Sakura then pulled out a can of Narutonic Water (You can actually find this online so just look it up and you'll have a reference.) as she then whined, "Come on, I even named it after you. All you have to do it drink it once, come on, please?".

Naruto inhaled as he then said, "Oh, alright, I'll drink it since you named it after me.".Naruto popped open the can and then took a sip as he then said, "OH WOW SAKURA IT'S GREAT!". The liquid hit his system as his chakra came out of his body as a wave could be felt that emitted from him that made a single ping. The ping quieted as Naruto then said, "What flavor is it, Sakura?".

Sakura had her head down as she was shaking and Naruto then asked worriedly, "Sakura? Are you alright?". Even though it was a whisper it hit him like the titanic hit the iceberg, "Naruto, I'm completely fine.".

Naruto then saw her tackle him and the next few seconds he couldn't see as he felt him self be landed on by Sakura. She was feverently taking off his jacket and ripped off the jacket with ease shredding it to bits. Looking at his well developed chest she admired it as she then took off her shirt as she said, "Sorry, if you want the top, but I think I'd be better at the top than you. So, let's get this on!".

She kissed his lips as she felt his cock begin to get big, she rubbed it through the cloth with her hand. Even under it's cloth prison she could tell that he was huge, and why shouldn't he? He is Hokage after all. She sat up and straddled his waist as she grinded her butt on his crotch. She squealed with a full smile as she felt him tenting as she said, "OH Naruto, are you getting the hots for me? Well, I do deserve it, let's make you feel good for making me feel good about my looks.".

She bounced her bcup breasts as she giggled with joy and was getting wetter by the second. Grinding with a shake as if she was dancing from left to right and back again. She put her arms above her head as she closed her eyes panting as she began sweating letting her look more sexually appealing. She was moaning as she was grinding on his tent causing him to close his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

Sakura then backed off as she took out his tool and began sucking it as she licked it. She loved the taste of his tool, it tasted like lemonade. She looked up to see the can of Narutonic say 'Lemons' as the flavor as she loved lemons. (If it isn't obvious that this is a lemon and the irony isn't clear I don't know what is wrong with you.)

She wrapped her warm and wet lips on the head of his cock as she sucked on his penis. She loved the sour taste of his man meat. She sucked and pulnged down on his cock. She then pulled up and began to take off her shirt.

She then took hold of her breasts as she said, "Now, I'm not as big as Hinata, but I'll do my best.".

She then heard Naruto say, "Sakura, Hinata's breasts are the biggest, but your ass makes everyone dead last.".

Smiling she then said, "Oh, in that case I'll have to change my wardrobe to show off this ass for you.".

She then decided to get on his six pack and place his cock between her ass cheeks. She then began to squeeze her cheeks making him whip his head about as he said, "Are you using chakra enhanced strength?". Seeing her nod and smile he knew is wasn't the full strength. Just enough to provide a pleasurable pressurizing. He then began to stutter as he said, "I'm going to cum.". Alerted she let go and moved to the cock of the Hokage. She slammed her mouth on his cock and tasted his 11 ropes of cum.

She tried swallowing it all as she didn't get it all, some leaking out of the lips. She moaned in satisfaction as she was muffled by his cock. She then pulled off having it fall out as she put her hands under it. She swallowed what he had and closed her eyes as his cock had an aftermath spattering her face with four ropes of cum. She was smiling with closed eyes as she had enjoyed it. She then swallowed a big gulp and showed a pleasurable face as she loved the taste. She then poured her right hand's serving of cum into her left. She then wiped off her eyes as she then took her right hand struck out her chest and leaned her head back. The cum dripped into her mouth as he saw this he got hard again. Pleased with this effect she had on him she slurped her hands. She then collected the amount on her face as she began licking her hand and lower arms sexily.

Tackled she squaeled as Naruto ripped her bottom off and slammed into her pussy. Screaming in both pleasure and pain she writhed as tears came down her cheeks.

Naruto stopped as Sakura screamed, "Don't stop, plow me like a 2 ryo whore.".

Naruto then said, "No Sakura you aren't a whore.".

Sakura noticed that he was being serious, she then realized that this was not her love Sasuke who would have treated her like this. He was Naruto, a kind soul, sure she had to kill her first love. But, that didn't mean she had to walk this world without a second chance and this time it would be with a man that treated her right. She then thought she would do whatever he wanted, when he wanted and with whoever he wanted. She was his property, she was his girl and his lover; no matter what she would be at his beck and call or fuck and call.

Sakura then smiled naughtily as she said, "Just adding to the spice Lord Hokage, if you don't like whore or slut references then. I share be your personal cock sleeve, you are too great of a man to be loved by only one. So, know this, after you screw me like crazy I'm going to find several others that want you as badly as I do. Now, use this cock sleeve right and slam you stud.".

Nodding Naruto began plowing slowly until she beckoned him to go fast and wild. She didn't care what he did with his huge cock as long as she was his. She desperately wanted it and he decided he would give it to her. He plowed away listening to her screams of pleasure and tears of sexual joy. She enjoyed the kissing of her womb, her womb and his cock were having a make out session. One that was driving her crazy, she came as she had her muscles clamp down on his cock. Naruto tried pulling back to get in a final ram in, but couldn't as he came deep inside her. She screamed nearly deafening him as she felt the rush of his cum, collapsing she hit the ground.

Sakura woke up in a bed as she saw that she was wearing his t-shirt, she saw him dressing up in his Hokage cloak. He saw her getting up as he said, "Oh, Sakura you're up. I had to make an excuse for you at the hospital. You might want to get back to work for there after missing half of your appointments yesterday afternoon.".

Sakura blushed as she said, "Oh, Naruto, that is so sweet of you. Say, who do you find attractive in this village sides me?".

Naruto went into a thinking pose as he said, "I guess I'd have to go with Tenten is pretty hot. Why?".

Sakura then feigned innocence like a little girl as she said, "Oh, no reason, now um let's see.". Searching she found another can of Narutoic Water and smirk as she said, "Hey can you take a sip of this again?". Quirking an eye brow he took a sip as she whispered slightly sinisterly and horny, "Peeerfect.". She then smiled as she closed her eyes and said, "You go on now Hokage, I just need a small sampling of you drinking your drink. You know as an advertisement poster.". Taking the can as he left she then made some hand seals as she placed it on a seal. She then slammed her hand on the unique seal that had a poff of smoke to show a fresh can as she then said, "Now, my Narutonic Waters will aid in girl's periods and aid in getting my Naruto more pussy. Speaking of pussy, let's get the Weapon Mistress's pussy.". She giggled perversely as she went to find Tenten.

Tenten then said, "So, you're saying not only will this get rid of my period, but it'll get rid of my itch too? How did you know I had an itch ever since yesterday?".

Sakura then said, "Come on, Neji is way too serious and doesn't seem like he'll make a move on you. Lee is too immature and Guy sensei, let's face it.".

Tenten then said, "You have several points, alright, here's to a day of enhanced training and period free month.". She took a guzzle as she froze as a ripple ripped through her as she bent over and was caught by Sakura who smiled evilly.

Sakura then said, "Come on, let's get rid of that itch.".

Nodding was the head of Tenten as the two jumped away, the can of Narutonic Water was on the table where they were just at. Hanabi saw it and said, "Hmm, Narutonic Water for Konouchi. Prevents periods, awesome. I'll save it for tomorrow when I get mine.".

Naruto sat down at his desk as he then felt under his desk a hand as he freaked. He scooted away as he then felt someone appear behind him. Pushing him to the desk was Sakura as she smiled as Shikamaru came in with a Mist Ninja. Tenten saw Naruto looked down at her as she waved at him. She then fished out his cock as she then began licking the head of his cock. Naruto twitched as he looked at Sakura who feigned ignorance as he heard Shikamaru then say, "So, Lord Hokage...".

_Tenten is up next and Hanabi after that. I'll make a pole on my profile for this series, vote on your favorite girl to be apart of the harem. I'm going to be also having a contest with my good friend Movice. Now, since my account is more well known than his, decided for me to make a second account to post my part of the contest on. PyroJohnBS is the site, it's where I put up small one-shots. Now, I'm a straight up Sokka fan. But, my friend and I came up with this contest after having a 'debate' on Kataang vs Topaang. SO, he's writing a Toph x Aang oneshot with lemon and I'm writing a Katara x Aang with lemon. So, I can't tell you how we're running this contest cause it would be cheating._

_The rules of the contest are this:_

_1: must be three separate lemon actions. Etc: Titfucks, blowjobs, intercourse, piledriver, anal, hand job, foot job, cheek job or whatever we can think off._

_2: Words will be determined by him, so you might want to see his profile for it._

_3: Must be posted by September 8th otherwise it will not qualify._ Note this contest is just for the two of us.

_4: to be determined by Movice. Note that I make two rules and he makes two rules, reasonable ones at that._

**Stakes: The winner writes a oneshot harem of the Loser's choice and the Loser writes a five Chapter harem of the winner's choice. Ex: I win and Movice writes a harem fic of KataraxAang harem with multiple girls per chapter having a lemon with Aang, basically an orgy. And if I win, I write a single chapter with several girls doing Aang with Toph as the lead mistress. If I lose, then I write five chapters of Toph and Aang Lemon harem. Please go to my other profile and look at the story, I really don't want to lose. :( Now, to make it fair, we aren't going to call on the public to help us other than minor pleas to come see our stories. The way to win could be by hits, faves, watches, visits or reviews for all you know it could be how many flames we get. But, on September 10th we'll know who the winner is and so will you. On September 12th the loser will submit their first chapter and the winner will gloat in his one shot. You'll know from the winner who we determined the winner. So, get ready for September 8th, the ultimate Avatar Shipping Contest with Lemon! **


	2. Sakura Tenten Sayuki Lemon

**_Disclaimer to Naruto_**

_AN: I know that I haven't updated in forever. Now, I didn't have feelings on doing Hanabi this chapter, but she will definitely be in the next chapter. As well with the three top voted girls on the poll. So, please read and know that I'm adding a few girls in the series that are OCs, so have fun._

Naruto starred in horror at the Mist ninja who was in front of him. She had black hair and green eyes that shimmered like leaves on a sunny day. She wore on her back a five bladed shuriken that had scimitar like blades with long leather strap for her arm. She wore a fishnet shirt and a black skirt. Her gloves were extremely long black with buckles on them and fingerless. She wore a mist head band and her shoes were black with fishnet leg sleeves. Her hair was styled very long to the lower of her back with it sticking out to the two sides in twin tails that looked curves clawish.

The older woman smiled as she then closed her eyes and said, "My name is Ikuyas Onurah, or some might know me better as the Unofficial Eighth Swordsmen of the Mist. With my skills in using the Hitode, the youngest blade of special swords. Now, the Mizukage has sent me here..."

Tenten began licking his cock as she loved the taste of him as she saw what her attacks were doing to him. She began licking like crazy as she then began lightly sucking on his cock enjoying hearing the desk creak with his nails digging into the wood. He grunted as he tried to rearrange himself as Tenten gripped his cock making him still. She moved it like a joystick making him sit his butt down again as she heard Ikuyas say something.

Ikuyas then said, "And that is my report, I am come to you with the report of six shinobi that have begun taking on some government making several rings of resistance. We believe these six will be very powerful, the only one that has been identified is a man that shows mastery of the nun chuck and Seal Jutsu. That's all, what do you order me to do while I'm in the Hidden Leaf Village for the next four days before I have to report back?".

Inner Ikuyas (Yes there is a Inner Ikuyas, just wait) said, "_Fuck us please, take that cock of yours and fuck us long, hard; you can even pile drive us."_

Sakura's eyes widened as she sensed something as she was frozen. She nearly shattered mentally as she stared at the woman. Licking and sucking on his member Tenten was enjoying the taste as well as the thickness of his tool. Spraying her with his seed she closed her eyes with glee as she was bathed in his seed. She then saw a cloth there with her under the desk as she wiped her face with it. She then smiled at the taste of his cum as she heard Naruto groan.

Ikuyas thought that she had done something bad as he groaned and heard him say, "So, that's what it feels like. I mean oh yeah, uh, why don't you take a load off here and get some relaxation.".

Ikuyas smiled as she said, "Understand Lord Hokage, also, here is a message for you in Kage code.". Handing him the parchment he took it and unrolled it as he then dismissed her with Sakura as a guard.

Sakura then blinked as she then nodded and said, "Yes, lord Hokage, Shikamaru shall we watch her together?"

Shikamaru sighed as he said, "Yeah, alright, man troublesome."

The pair left the room as Naruto then took a bite on his thumb and placed the blood seal on it. Smoke flew high as the scroll shoved the code into a new code as he then made a different seal. The note burned as the Kazekage appeared before him in a small ethereal image.

Mei then said to the person recording it while putting on makeup, "I really dislike this thing that records us, I would just prefer to write Naruto-kun a missive."

A male voice then in front of her that was being shown, "Uh, Lady Mizukage, the jutsu is active.".

Mei then looked surprise as she said, "Oh, really? Why didn't tell me?" Looking at Naruto she patted down her robe dress as she said with a slutty smile, "So, Hokage-san, how are you doing? Now we have sent you a shinobi from our village, what I'm about to reveal to you is a Class S secret. Ikuyas was a shinobi of the village that went on a mission and came back, the reason why I'm telling you this is that she had somehow gained too great of skills in too short of time. She rose through the ranks as fast as a Ninja Swordsmen; since the seven were missing, lost or traitors we couldn't give her the proper title. We had her complete the test and found she used the Cursed Seal.".

Naruto looked worried as he heard her continue, "It turns out she was a plant from Orochimaru, we were about to kill her when one of our sensory shinobi detected something. She had a second personality; the only people that have that kind of personality though are the Haruno clan." Naruto was wide mouthed with Tenten standing besides listening with shock as Mei continued, "We found that her second personality was willing to trade us information while she wasn't in exchange we kept her cover. When it became common knowledge that Danzo was in charge of Root he traced her back to one of his former agents. Not wanting to be completely heartless we didn't spoil her cover, thinking that Orochimaru was dead she thought she could get a promotion from Kabuto after spying on us. So, we kept her, now the war is over we are wanting to give her back what she feared to come home to. Her life, her primary mind doesn't know that she is a spy, all she knows is that she is a member of Otogakure that is a spy for them. She doesn't even know her daughter is the most impressive shinobi of Konoha since Tsunade. Sakura Haruno is the daughter of Sayuki Haruno also known as Ikuyas Onurah. We have found the remains of the former shinobi that she had taken place of, we have given our respects to her family. But, as a gesture of good faith, we are giving you back you're shinobi. Now, that Danzo is dead, she can be released, I hope that you find a way to do it. Good luck Hokage-san."

Tenten wrapped her arms around him and began pulling him against her breasts. She began stroking his cock as she then whispers hotly, "Your ANBU is on it. Come on fuck me on the desk, and then you can attend it. Fuck me hard."

Naruto then made his clone hand seal as four clones appeared. He then said, "Okay, I want you to go to the North, you South, you West and you guessed it East. Find Sayuki Haruno, remove her memory block jutsu with the fox chakra and then see what happens from there. Move.".

The clones then said, "Right boss.".

Naruto then took off his clothes as Tenten climbed up on the desk as she smiled pulling off her pants. Naruto then lined himself with her pussy as he rammed and she squealed as she threw two shuriken with tags on them. Hitting the wall, there was a silencing seal and a illusion seal making those who walked across the door see Naruto doing paper work. Naruto took his desk name and turned around as it said, "Paper Work Hours."

Tenten was moaning as he rammed in her pussy, ramming and more ramming her heard her yelling in joy. Plunging into her depths she squirmed with pleasure as she began panting and panting even more. She loved the feeling of him being nearly planted into her core. She relished the pleasure she was feeling, toes curling. Desk sides being death gripped and ramming up the pussy all together meant one thing. Meat was good and she loved getting fed, she loved it a lot.

Pumping in and out, he was so hot inside her and she yipped squeaks out like a dog until she screamed. She screamed with joy, "NARUTO!"

Pumping was slowing down as she came and Naruto was panting as he then said, "I need something to drink.".

Smiling naughtily Tenten formed hand seals and slam down on the desk. A can of Narutonic Water appeared as she said, "Shall we celebrate on a successful fuck?"

Popping open the can he had a ripple come from him as Tenten's eyes became clouded as she then pulled out and jumped his bones. She then began humping his crotch shaking her breasts everywhere as she bounced. Naruto was smothered in kisses as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Naruto felt like he was being choked by her tongue as he was caught off guard, he then pushed back. She then took her hands to his cock and began rubbing slowly as she then began getting him hard.

Pumping him she began nearly beating his meat as she was trying to get him fully ready. Ready she pulled away as she gasped and placed him inside herself screaming out loud throwing her head back. Panting she then began bouncing hard up and down on his cock; she loved the feeling of his cock head kissing her womb. His big cock dancing up on his womb with bringing out a beat in her heart as she heard his grunts, sounding like music to her ears.

**_With Naruto Clone_**

One of Naruto's clones landed in front of the Haruno residence as he was in his old orange and black jumpsuit from when he was younger only a little longer since he was 19 years old. The second youngest Hokage sure loved his orange; it was his signature color, as he flipped open a book. A pair of ANBU landed behind him as he had the book open to show a picture of Sayuki. His page was right besides hers, she must have been powerful as he was marked as 7 and she was marked as 11. Pages 8 through 10 were ripped out, probably showing that they were dead and now out of the bingo book.

Naruto had a few nicknames; one of them was the Moving Orange Army. Another was the Orange Wind Storm of Konoha; he was armed with a windmill in this picture. Naruto turned to an ANBU as he held out his hand; one of them clapped having a windmill appear. He took it and motioned his hand as the two appeared at the sides of the door.

**_Five Minutes Earlier..._**

Sakura then said, "My mom with just love you. You kinda look a lot like her, so much it's kinda freaky."

Ikuyas then said with a smile, "Well, this should be good, I've always wanted a sister."

Opening the door Ikuyas entered as Sakura then said, "Hey, mom I'm home! I brought a guest!"

Sakura then said, "Yeah, I'm showing her around town, until she finds some where to stay."

Ikuyas then asked confused, "Uh, Sakura who are you talking to?"

Sakura looked at her as if she were joking as she said with a laugh, "That's funny, my mom of course, she's just in the kitchen. She's always there; didn't you hear her yell back?"

Playing along she said, "Oh, of course, it's just she sounded so much like me that I thought it was me."

Going into the kitchen there was a seal on the wall that made Ikuyas froze as Sakura froze as well. She began to feel the world collapse around her as she felt arms wrap around her. She fell to the floor as she felt tears hit her neck; Sayuki was crying and sobbing as she hugged Sakura. Sayuki then said crying, "No *cough* the bastard did it *cry* he took me from you. *Sob* Oh Sakura, you look to beautiful, you have grown up. *Cry* And without me, *sob* the minute I find Danzo, *cough with a sob and wail* he's dead! Oh Sakura, my little girl, Sakura!".

Sakura was confused, who this woman was sobbing against her. She sounded like her mother and she just saw her own mother vanish before her eyes. Why? She wondered, what was going on? She just lost her mother and wasn't sad about it at all. Why? She should be angry at this woman who was claiming to be her mother, but she couldn't. Then her cheeks had rain, no, they were tears from her. Why was she crying she asked herself, but knew the answer, she had a hole in her heart that was filled with plastic instead of steel like it was supposed to be. She had been fooled by someone, while her mother was stolen from her and she sobbed as she had her heart whole again.

The two women turned to one another and hugged clutching on too one another as they held each other. Afraid that if they let go, they would be separated again. Holding onto each other as if they let go, they would lose touch with the world, they would fly higher and higher until they died in space. A door busting was heard as two smoke bombs hit the floor and a haze came filling the room.

A shuriken came flying in as Sayuki's training sprang up as she whipped up grabbing her blade. Steel clashed with steel as Sayuki yelled, "DANZO YOU DARE ATTACK ME AGAIN!"

**_Present and with Naruto Clone_**

Naruto's arm swung spinning the windmill shuriken as the two blades hit and clashed as Naruto heard her say, "DANZO YOU DARE ATTACK ME AGAIN!"

Naruto pulled back as he then made a Rasengan using wind chakra to pull in the smoke. Showed was Naruto as Sayuki then moved in on the attack as she said, "I won't be fooled by that Danzo, send all the fuckers you want. You won't take my baby from me again. For Yukamora!"

Naruto used the Rasegan on the five bladed windmill as he then saw a crack appear on it. He grinned as he pushed through with the advantage; he then saw the blade flying as it grew four blades. Two windmill shuriken were now in her control! Naruto ducked as two blades blocked one other giant throwing stars used like swords. The blade broke off as the ANBU saw this they went on the defensive as a third blade now was on the field of combat. Naruto then threw down his right arm making a flat palm as he held his left in front of his eyes. Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder appeared as the arms blocked and shattered the blades as Sayuki then said, "No matter how many times you attack you only make meeeee st..stro...nger..."

Falling to the ground she collapsed face down, the thousands of blades vanished as the one sword hit the ground. Sakura got up and yelled at Naruto, "That was my mother!"

Hitting his chest weakly, he pulled her into a hug as he said, "She's alright Sakura. She's strong just like her daughter." Soothing her and stroking her back she calmed down as she then began to cry.

Sakura then said, "He took her, Naruto he took my mother, that bastard. I guess the only good thing Sasuke did was kill that bastard. Oh, Naruto hold me."

Naruto lifted an arm as one of the ANBU was about to protest when they both left feeling a chakra creep around the room. Sayuki then began to get up as she said, "Wha? Oh, no Lord Hokage, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too, it's just."

Grabbed by Sakura she heard her daughter say through the tears, "He knows mom, he knows. I love you."

**_An Hour Later_**

Naruto brought out a couple of glasses of tea as he said, "So, I had an uncle? You're husband was my uncle? Uncle Yukamora?"

Sayuki nodded as she said, "Yes, as I just told you, he was a servant of the Hokage to the very end. His brother as he called him, the only thing is, it turned out that some of the ANBU including myself had been unknowing spies for Danzo. His pawns that knew nothing about his agenda, he used my husband to take out a couple guards hoping to use the Kyubbi for himself. But, something went wrong, it turns out that Madara beat him to it and since Yukamora failed he died. Once the seal activated we were his unwilling slaves, but with my kekkei genkai, I was too valuable to just toss. So, he used me I guess and sent to spy on Orochimaru, who knew he could kill me. But, thanks to my kekkei genkai, he would lose too much out of the fight that it wasn't worth it. So he sent me to the Mist where I served him further, until I got here. I guess, I screwed up didn't I?"

Sakura then heard Naruto say with a smile, "Nonsense, you wasn't your fault, you did what you could. And in the end you were there for Sakura-chan that's all that matters, right?"

Sayuki then smiled as she then teared and said, "You're just like him, your uncle that is, your father and his brother were a lot alike. Technically, he wasn't your uncle; you see Minato and him were on the same team. They grew as close as they considered each other as brothers, doing everything together and eventually being promoted to Jonin at the same time. Then they dated same kind of women, beautiful to look at, but piss us off and we become monsters. I see Sakura has taken after me, good for you honey. *Laugh*"

Sakura then blushed as she then said, "Thanks mom, hey you know what? I and Naruto are together as we speak."

Naruto then said taking out a can of Narutonic Water, "Yeah as a matter of fact your daughter made this for me."

Gasping Sakura blurted, "No Naruto, don't my mom's hereee."

Turning to her mother they both started to have their eyes clouded with lust as they began trembling. Naruto stopped drinking as he let out a satisfied sigh as he said, "That was good. Sakura?"

Tackled the pair of ladies began ripping his clothes off as they began to lick and suck on his skin. Kissing his chest they began panting as they began feeling his crotch and Naruto poked his head out finally saying, "Why is this always happening?"

Sakura then said lustfully as she licked at his belly button going for his pants, "Cause you're so hot, (Pant) and cause the drink from your cock is sooooo (Pant) delicious, might also be the pheromones you're producing. Now, shut that mouth so we can use that stamina for something else."

Sayuki moaned as she then reached his crotch and began licking it up to top of it's head. She sniffed it as if a fragmented cigar, she grinned as she pulled her hair back with her right hand behind her ear. She widened her mouth getting ready to take his three inch circumference cock into her mouth. She went down half way before she made a choke sound and pulled up some.

Sakura began licking and lightly biting his nipples as she was groping his ass. She grinned as she heard her lover moan and placed her pussy over his mouth. He then began licking her and her eyes lost focused as they rolled back and forth. She made a happy squeal mixed with a scream as she then took her breasts and began massaging them.

Sayuki was pumping her head up and down on his cock. She kept getting closer and closer to the hilt with every dive down. She then reached the hair and sniffed in the aroma that was his sweat mixed with the musky scent of his manhood. She closed her eyes in harmony as if smelling a bed of roses and slipped her tongue slightly. Taking more of his cock into her oral canal entering her throat some and teasing his ball sack.

Naruto was moaning with a stutter as he was quivering everywhere, Sayuki made a pair of hand seals. Chakra surrounded his body as her double personality and Sakura's came out of them. Going into his mind the two Inner Harunos were tagging his brain scrolls (The episode with the Ninja from the Village of keys, watch this to get it.) as they unrolled some glowed as writing appeared on them.

Naruto's eyes became unfocused as he then grabbed Sakura lifting her into the air. He aimed for his pussy and slammed into her as she screamed with joy. Smiling Sayuki then began licking her daughter's pussy and began massaging her breasts. Listening the moans of her girls she got horny and took one of hand away. She began fingering herself as the cock began to quiver signaling it was going to go off any second now.

**_With Hanabi_**

Hanabi was walking with a bag as well as the can of Narutonic water as she saw one of the Naruto clones running around. She smiled as she then thought, _Oh, there goes Naruto…Oh, I so want that ass. Maybe I'll ask him for help._

Hanabi was older and looked to be about 14 years old and had bigger breasts. She wore a right strap black tank top that showed her midriff and had a fishnet skirt on top of her black tight short shorts. She had her hair was all the way down as she wore a black with white pattern bandanna on her head that covered some of her forehead.

**_Back with the Haruno Women_**

Sayuki was on all fours as she was getting slammed into as Sakura laid with her back against the wall. She was out of breath nearly unconscious as she was being licked out by her mother who was taking great joy in doing so. Naruto was grunting as he felt Sayuki's pussy clamp down on his cock as she came.

Naruto pulled out as the two girls then noticed that Naruto did not come yet. They then got up as they went over to him and began licking up his shaft. Naruto was moaning as they two then began tit fucking him.

Smiling the ladies began licking the head of his cock as it was stiff between their breasts. They were shaking up and down as he pumped up and down trying to get off. He then came as the Inner Harunos left his skull and went into the two girls. They then felt him quiver as he sprayed out a geyser of white that bathed the two in cum.

The two sighed in happiness as they went to sleep and then poof in a cloud of white they saw that their blond was gone.

**_On the Hokage's Desk_**

Tenten was being held by her ass cheeks as she was upside down sucking on his cock. Loving the pile drive her eyes were clouded with lust, Naruto then stopped licking her cunt receiving the memories. He was almost done when the door flew and a flow of chakra hit the room.

He saw the mother and daughter of pink as they then said with horny anger, "YOU BETTER NOT CUM!"

Naruto was tackled to the ground as they two women then began to kiss him mashing his lips with theirs. Tenten then took off her mouth; she then placed her pussy against his cock. The other two caught on to the idea as they got together and placed his cock between theirs as well. The three women had their legs crossing as they pussies closed in on three sides of Naruto's cock.

The three began moving up and down as they moaned they listened to their lover groan stuttering. He was twitching every body part with the exception of his legs as they were getting cut off his circulation. The important part of his body though was not and he was feeling the sleekness of their wet pussies.

Moans and screams were heard as they were trying to get the cum out of him and on them. They felt him quiver as they then began to sync up and move together. Their three clits were rubbing his cock's head as they propped themselves on their hands. Their eyes were closed as sweat was running down on them. Cum was spraying by all four sexual organs as they sighed with a scream of satisfaction.

**_Outside the Hokage building_**

The ANBU that were with Naruto at the Harunos were making a tough genjutsu as one of them said, "Man, Lord Hokage gots the best, I mean to have two women literally go after you naked down the streets of Konoha is awesome."

**_AN:_**

**_So these three ladies were voted as the highest and they will get their turn in the next chapter. For now though, I hope you enjoy the chapter and also know that Kushina's fate has been shown in the manga. So, please don't grill me, but Kushina will still be used just in a untypical way._**

1 Kushina

26 » 5%

2 Hinata

25 » 4%

3 Mei

25 » 4%


	3. Mei Kushina Sakura Hinata Hanabi Lemon

_**Finally made a come back and now for my special guest star. My favorite character in Naruto, Sakura!**_

_**Sakura: Really? You really like me over any other Character? Well, I must say no one has an ass like mine.  
><strong>_

_**GArrow: Yes, you are my favorite character, honestly you are too down played and bashed for my personal taste.  
><strong>_

_**Sakura: Ugh, I know right? Anyways, so who is Naruto fucking today? Who are we getting Narutonic with today?  
><strong>_

_**GArrow: Well, I did promise Hinata, Hanabi, Kushina and Mei. But, it's up to you Sakura to decide based on people's votes. Oh and as a warning, this will be the only chapter that I can do with Kushina. I feel wrong typing a mother screwing her son. Oh and it's not the Kushina that you'll recognize. First off she is actually a clone of Kushina, just to make it easier on me on typing her. Which still was hard and there you. Now, Sakura would you like to the disclaimer?  
><strong>_

_**Sakura: This fic is not owned by GArrow, it and all it's characters are the property of Kishimoto. Also, thank you MattWilson for making a Ayame on Naruto comic on Deviantart. It was much appreciated, now remember just because Sage Deo was the inspiration for Narutonic Water does not mean GArrow is stealing. He was inspired and used an image of a false product in Naruto Anime to further inspire him. Honestly a perfume or potion to make one fall for a character has been done since love potions have been around. And that was like when? Fairy Tales of the Middle Ages?  
><strong>_

_**GArrow: At least.  
><strong>_

_**Sakura: Finally, enjoy pervs oh and I have not joined the perv side. Just dancing the line.  
><strong>_

_**Jiraya and a crowd of sakura fans: (Let down) Oooooh.  
><strong>_

Naruto was sitting at his desk as he was doing paperwork with two clones either dusting the room or sorting the paper work after reading it. Naruto had two clones outside his doors practicing a new jutsu, they were hitting each other's hands as wind flew around them and the energy rotated around them. The clones then popped at the human sized rasegan blew up breaking some of the roof.

Naruto sighed as he then heard a knock at the door. He then looked up as the door opened. Naruto starred at the female that was standing in front of him. She had long red hair pulled into a braided pony tail that wrapped around her left bicep and swung at her hip. At the base of the tail was a hair decoration that looked like a pair of fox ears. She had blue eyes and smiled at him, she wore a green tank top with an orange leaf icon on the front. Her bosom was a c-cup easy and her pants were blue jeans that had a couple of pockets, but still tight around her curves.

Naruto then stood up as he said to her, "Uh, hello, I'm Naruto and your name is?"

She then smiled at him and blushed as she said to him, "I'm Kushina Taromaki, I'm here to ask you if you wouldn't mind going on a date?"

Naruto then said to her, "Well, uh you see, I'm already kinda seeing someone actually."

She then said to him cutely, "Alright, thank you for your time."

Walking out she then pulled out a bell as she swung it in a corner of the building. She then spoke to the bell, "I have come to the village and my mission has been blocked. What am I to do Sound of the Hare?"

In a cavern somewhere was a throne chair with a figure in the chair. The figure stood up as it was revealed to be a woman. She walked forward with white hair that went to her jaw line and was straight. Her ears were hidden, but on top of her head were a pair of brown bunny ears with the right one bent down a little. She had dark skin that was not black, but was darker than tanned. Her eyes were red and seemed near piercing with a pair of lines that swirled in the red iris. In the middle was black snake shaped pupil that was coiled in a circle with the head in the middle. It could be seen as a snake by the silver lines that showed the circle wheel rolled snake with the head in the middle. She wore a white sling bikini with a brown bunny tail coming in the back. Her breasts were a heavy set pair of f-cup with her nipples hidden by the bikini. Around her waist was a utility belt that was slanted to the right with a small pair of javelins dangling on both sides by the small chain that was wrapped around the buckle of the belt.

She then spoke into a bell around her wrist as she said to the bell, "Very well, get that block out."

At the Huyga compound a brown haired girl stood wearing a white frilly apron. She had a c-cup chest and white eyes. Her hair was ass long as the girl stood at 5 foot 7, with a shake in her step wearing a pair of black pants Hanabi was the vision of young sexiness.

Hanabi was rolling up some rolls as she put wet cinnamon on the dough. She then put the cinnamon rolls into the oven as she then wiped her forehead. She then took the can and took a swig as she then said with a vibe through out her body, "Whoa!"

Hinata then saw the can as Hanabi walked out the door with some fresh cinnamon rolls. She then took up the can as she then said to herself, "Hmm, gets rid of periods and itch. Now, that's something I could use." Taking the rest of the potion from the can she pulled the aluminium from her lips. Pink tainted her cheeks as she then said outloud drunk on lust, "Now, to bag me a fox."

At Naruto's desk was Sakura who was with Tenten, the two some how had fit under his desk. Was it cramped as all get out? Yes, was his cock worth it? Yes. The two of them were licking and sucking on his cock with balls. Sakura pulled off as she said to him, "You know you could have fucked her right?"

Naruto grunted as he said to her, "Yeah, but I have dedication."

Tenten looked at Sakura who gave a nod as she then vanished leaving the weapon mistress by her lonesome. Well, not exactly her lonesome, she did have a nice mushroom to eat.

Sakura was standing in front of a cauldron as she was stirring. She pulled out mushrooms, sausages, bananas and whole pickles. She dumped them in with various herbs and a bottle of blue pills. She then smiled as she said pulling out a tub of lemon slices, "Now for the final ingredient, lemons."

Dumping the lemons in did a cloud of smoke come out as she pulled back. She looked at the elixir, she smiled as she chuckled. She then looked up as she said outloud, "Now, to get that Kushina chick."

Kushina the sound infiltrate was walking trying to look for a secret path to the office of the Hokage. A pair of mist nin walked in with the Mizukage as Kushina looked at her. She had a blush on her cheeks as she then said to Kushina, "Who are you?"

Kushina then said to the red head, "I'm Kushina Taromaki, you must be lord Mizukage."

Nodding the Mizukage then smiled as she then said to her, "I am."

Sakura walked up as she said to the two, "Greetings, Lord Mizukage and citizen of Konoha. I have refreshments for you."

She held out a can of Narutonic water as the two ladies took a sip from the two cans. Waves went through them as the two began to feel the itch they had gained a few days ago become uncontrolable. The two women then looked at Sakura as she smiled and said to the two, "Yeah, you see that door, go and get him."

Mei then threw her arm as water came out of her hand creating a wall of water. Sakura walked with a shake in her step as Kushina formed hand seals making a dome of sound around the room. The three walked through as the wall of water came down. The men couldn't break the wall of sound, they saw the door close with a waving hand of Sakura who smiled teasingly at them.

Naruto was pounding Tenten in the pussy who had no clothes on anymore and was on all fours on the desk. He came in the squealing girl as she fell to the floor and slumped. Naruto saw the three women as Sakura then made a couple of hand signs. Naruto felt chains come around her ankles as he said to her, "What are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura then grinned as she said to him, "Well, I knew you wouldn't stand still to get fucked. So, now at least you can't escape."

Mei then moved in pulling off her clothes, she moved to his waist as she kissed his hard cock covered in juices from the previous girl. Kushina grinned as she began taking off her clothes as well, Sakura pulled off her top and shorts. She smiled as the three were about to attack him sexually.

Kushina placed her hands together as hairs flew from her and weaved into seals. They had chains appear from them that wrapped around the blonde boy. They pulled as he was stapped to his chair, the medic then placed her hands together as his cock got slightly longer and bigger. Grunting from the Hokage as he groaned until it stopped growing.

The three ladies looked at his cock as they licked their lips. Mei then lowered herself down on his cock as she placed him inside her and screamed in passion. Her eyes were rolling as she came down onto the hilt of his cock. She moaned as she drove down kissing his lips as she licked his lips.

Kushina then walked up as she took his free lips after Mei was done kissing him. Kushina kissed the knucklehead laying her lips on his and lapped at his tongue. Sakura then sat down as she began fingering herself as she watched the pair of reds attack the blonde.

Mei came down on his cock as she felt herself cum, shuddering she pulled off. The pair of reds began licking his chest as they removed his jacket. Feeling his cock dance Mei got down to the ground as Kushina joined her. Kissing his cock both sides the women lapped at his cock as they felt the heat flare off it.

Sakura then gasped as she felt herself cum from her fingers, Naruto then saw her do this. He placed his hands together as he created a clone that walked over to Sakura. She blushed as she saw his cock and reached up from her lying down position. She grabbed his cock as she then licked the slit. Sakura then said to him, "Oh Naruto the clone tastes just like you. (Smiling widely) Now, let's get into this!"

Latching her lips to his cock she began nursing it as she looked out of the corner of her eye. She saw the red heads take their breasts up to his cock and place it in between their breasts. Giving him a double tity fuck they moaned and lapped at the head of his cock.

The door flung open as the pair of Hyugga sisters walked in with swaying breasts and shaking hips. Naruto saw what was happening as Hinata opened her jacket. Both sister took off their tank tops as Hanabi opened the dish of cinnamon rolls. Taking the rolls hanabi placed a couple on her large breasts, not nearly as large as her sister. Taking one herself hinata bit into it as she chewed it. Kissing naruto's clone she pushed the bit of the roll into his maw.

Moaning came from both parties as the red heads were splashed with white thursts of sperm. Licking the balls of his clone's cock was the pink haired inventor of the exhilir. Licking up the backside of his dick made her drool as she tasted the meat pole.

The tongues of the pair of red heads stretched out as they licked each others eating organs covered in cum. Sucking up the thick rich cum as it left the head of his cock and entered their lusicous lips.

Pulling his mouth from hinata's lips did he move to the breasts of hanabi the younger of the hyugga. Naruto ate one of the rolls as he then bit lightly on her breasts and licked at the red from his teeth. She moaned and groaned as she let out mewls and growls of pleasure. Stroking the whisker mark on his cheek made him purr as he growled and let out a bark. The gaggle of girls giggled as they saw and heard his pleasure, liking the fact they gave him pleasure. The reactions he exhibited were a bonus, a very delicious and soon to be exploited to the fullest.

The pair of red haired women grinned toothly as they stood up and wrapped his cock in their twisted arms gripping his hard on with their hands. They began pumping their hands in synch as they then licked his whisker marks with much joy. He purred and stuttered as Hinata then said to her Naruto, "Stuttering compliments you my dear Naruto."

Sakura then felt all the signs as she then said to the sisters, "HE'S READY!"

Hinata then sat down on the ground as she shook ass pulling her pussy lips apart. She felt the young blonde go nuts as he plunged inside her as she bit her lip. She then heard him growl as he ploughed her senseless, spills of incoherent words came from her mouth as she moaned. She said things that made no sense, only a pleasure and lust over dosed idiot could understand what she was saying. Pumping and pulling was the blonde beast as his face marks became more darker as red chakra came from his back. He roared as he came inside the hyugga as she screamed at the top of her lungs as a small crack came across the window.

Hanabi forced down the blonde in lust as she squealed said to her sister barely recognising her with the exception of seeing her sister as a lust pleasured bag of flesh, "I want your pleasure, sister."

Hanabi grabbed his knees and lefted her legs into the air as she spun on to his abs. She smiled as she attacked his mouth with hers as she lifted up her pussy. She then went to his cock as she placed him inside as she moaned and bit her lower lip in pain. She then plunged past the pain as she let blood spool from inside her as she sighed and shuddered with a shiver. She then began pumping again with tears as she began letting out yips. She then came as he came inside her with the white spills out as she fell on to his chest.

Kushina was on Naruto's penis as she then saw flashes of light playing through her mind. She saw Naruto as an infant as she then moaned and groaned. She came on his cock as she then panted and fell off as she then thought, 'Why do I feel like I just fucked my son?'

Sakura then grinned as she saw the clone puff away. She then said outloud, "Mission accomplished: next is the Chunin Exams."

Mei then said to her, "Yes, that's right, I am here for the Chunin exams."


End file.
